


Jealousy*?*

by ShiroWPhoenix



Series: TsukiPro ABO AU [8]
Category: TsukiPro the Animation
Genre: A late birthday fic for Sora~, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, CharaOC might get slipped in lol, Established Relationship, Gen, M/M, OC, OOC charas, another crappy fic by the way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-12
Updated: 2018-09-12
Packaged: 2019-07-11 10:32:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,641
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15970517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShiroWPhoenix/pseuds/ShiroWPhoenix
Summary: After the party for Sora's birthday, both Kouki and Aoi decided to give him their presents personallyAnd with just that, a chat session between these three omegas began. And their topic? Well...Warnings: OC, OOC charas, ABO AU, and usual craps





	Jealousy*?*

**Author's Note:**

> Heyho!! Back again for Sora's (late) birthday fic~~~ And MamoKou is here~~~ ...what I ship 'em.  
> Hope ya all enjoy~~~

**.**

**.**

**Jealousy*?***

**A TsukiPro fanfic**

**Summary: After the party for Sora's birthday, both Kouki and Aoi decided to give him their presents personally. And with just that, a chat session between these three omegas began. And their topic? Well...**

**Warnings: OC, OOC Charas, ABO AU, shonen ai pairings, CharaOC slips in, FmlyR (Family Relationship) slipped in as well, time setting 1 September**

**.**

**.**

"Sora." "Sora- _kun_."

"Hm?" the one that being called out turned around, seeing two familiar figures coming in his way. "Ah! Kouki, Aoi- _chan_!"

Both Eto Kouki and Tsugumi Aoi stopped right before the leader of SOARA, a smile on their faces. "Here, Sora." the leader of Growth said as he handed the smaller man a present box. "This is from both of us. _Otanjoubi omedetou_."

Receiving the box, both of them could clearly see the sparkles in Sora's eyes as he saw it. " _Uwaa_ ~~ _Arigatou_ ~ Can I open it?"

"Of course." Aoi confirmed, sharing smiles with Kouki when the smaller omega practically tore open the wrappings, and excitedly removed what's inside of it. They could see that Sora is practically squealing when he saw it.

"A giant teddy bear~!" he squealed out in delight as he hugged the said giant teddy. "And it's in my color too! Thanks, Kouki, Aoi- _chan_!"

Both of the omegas giggled at the adorable reaction, nodding at the smaller omega. "You're welcome, Sora."

Still hugging the teddy bear, he looked back at the two omegas before him. "Hey, do both of you want some milk tea? Morihito just taught me how to make some."

Laughing softly, Kouki gently retorted with joking tone. "As long as it taste decent, Sora."

"H-hey! What's that supposed to be mean, Kouki?!" the smaller omega shuttered, completely flustered. He just failed to bake a decent cake that's all! W-well, although, it's completely burned out... bu-but that's not the point here!!

Hearing a soft giggle right next to them, their eyes turned to the only female omega between three of them. Her golden eyes are kind as she stared back at both of them. "It's alright, isn't it? And I would love the idea of three of us talking together over teas. It's been a while anyway."

"But it's fun to tease Sora." Kouki chuckled out, getting a protest from the smaller omega. "Hey!"

Giggling, Aoi gently escort them to SOARA's dorm floor. It's just few steps ahead of them after all.

**.**

And that's how the three of them ended up to. Chatting lightly with glass of milk tea in each hands, mostly the two more mature omegas listened to the other one cheerful speech, with them butting in few comments or chatting along with him. And soon, when each of their glass are half empty, they suddenly came across into one random topic that Aoi thought would never be discussed between them. (Unless certain people is between them)

"'Jealous', you say, Sora- _kun_?" she spells out, in case she got her hearing wrong.

"Yeah." he mumbled out, lazily stirred his spoon through his milk tea. "It's just, I never seen Soushi being jealous or anything. Well, it's not like he need to when it comes to a person like me but- I just, can't help but wonder." he finished with hesitant shrug, directed his eyes away bashfully from them. Both Kouki and Aoi shared side glances to each other, knowing it's better to not tell the person himself that they have seen multiple times when the usual cool and composed Soushi is actually a possessive and jealous type of alpha. They even wondered how the hell Sora hasn't noticed the way Soushi's thick smell would ward off whenever an unknown alpha is taking interest of Sora or having a close touch with the omega. Well, it's not like he didn't do it too whenever they do it but still, it's much worse when an alpha outside their friend circle done it to Sora.

Growing uncomfortable with the stares he got from the other two omegas, he decided to direct this conversation somewhere. "Um-er-uhh- K-Kouki!" the said blonde omega jolted in surprise when the smaller omega suddenly turned to him. "H-how about you?! Do-do ever Mamoru get jealous or something?"

Kouki knew well that Sora is just redirect the conversation, but then he decided to play along with him to save the poor omega from the embarrassment. "Hm, I don't ever think Mamoru has ever gotten jealous or anything." he confessed, remembering the antics of his beta lover. "Even if he did, Mamoru would cry and clings to me. Not that I mind, that's just how he is."

...Well, both of them could picture that in their mind. No wait a second, they could literally seeing it before their very eyes right now. Besides, it's very Mamoru, after all.

"...Is that the perk of having a beta lover?" Sora couldn't help but muttered that out, giving a look towards Kouki that the person himself have no clue why he did so. Aoi simply giggled nervously, didn't comment anything as she took a nervous sip of her milk tea.

And suddenly, the door of the dorm opened, gained their attentions to it. And the ones that walked in, is Mamoru who hesitantly popped his head in when Soushi opened the door for him. "Aaahh~~ As I thought, you're here, Kouki~ You took so long I grew worried...."

"...Mamoru!"

"I told you there's nothing to worry about." Soushi laughed, patting Mamoru's back to urge him in to the dorm. "Hey, Kouki, Aoi." he greeted both omegas, which greeted back with a nod and a smile from both of them.

"Hello for you too, Soushi- _san_." Aoi greets, watching as Kouki went to calm Mamoru down and apologized to the beta for worrying him so much. "We're just dropping by to give Sora- _kun_ some present."

"I see." he mumbled, glanced at the glasses on the table. "...And I assumed you three have a chat together?"

Kouki nods in confirmation at that. "We thought it would be nice to have a chat together when Sora offered some tea. Turns out we lost track of time already."

"You guys sure did."

A series of laughter filled in the dorm, but then suddenly there's a knock on the door, which Soushi went over to open.

"Pardon the intrusion." Murase Dai excused himself when the SOARA's drummer let him in, the light blue haired alpha took a quick swipe at the scene before him. "...Did I interrupt something...?"

"Wha- no, of course not." Sora quickly reassured him, getting up while being careful about the teddy bear he just newly acquired, which made the said teddy bear got a death glare by certain dark haired alpha. And the ones that noticed that (except for Sora of course) can't help but think, '...It even got this worse, huh?' "What's bring you here, Dai?"

"Ah, I'm here to get Tsugumi. Hajime- _senpai_ has been wondering where she is." the youngest member of SolidS explained, getting series of silent 'o' from the others in the room.

"Well then, I better get going." Aoi obediently stood up after finishing her tea, went over to place a soft kiss on Sora's temple; the gesture she always do to her 'youngsters', Sora included even though he's a little bit older than her. "See you later everyone." she bids them goodbye as she walked to the entrance, where Dai is waiting for her. And the respond that she received is various, depends on the people themselves.

"Bye, Aoi- _chan_ ~"

"Bye, Aoi. Let's have another chat in future."

"You're more than welcome to visit us whenever you want, Aoi."

"And us too! Sorry for interrupting!"

Giggle softly, Aoi waves them goodbye before turned to leave, smiled up at Dai as she stops right before him. "Where is he now?"

"He's with Shiki and Rikka also Haru- _senpai_ in our dorm." Dai told her, which she replied with a nod before turned around to the direction where the exit is. And that's when the ones that still in the room get really shocked for their whole lives.

Just as Aoi is getting out of their view, Dai is the same as the others; watching her left. But then, as soon as she's not in their view anymore, the light blue haired alpha only tilted his head slightly to their direction, but it's more than enough. It's momentarily, but it's definitely is. The usual rather quiet alpha is giving them an intense death glare that even shock Soushi. The thick scent that he let out didn't help either; it's really gives off his possessive bites all over the place. But as soon as it appears, it disappears. And as if nothing happened, Dai turned around to join Aoi, nods farewell to the ones in the room and closed the door behind him. Leaving them in complete silence to process what just happened.

"....Eh?"

...It turns out none of them had any idea of what's happening just now.

**.**

"What's wrong, Murase- _san_? You emitted out a very scary aura back then." the golden eyed omega decided to ask the alpha as they are out of the earshot from the others that still in the dorm. Dai is pretty surprised that she brought that up, clearly didn't expected that. "Um- it's... nothing?"

Her golden eyes stared suspiciously at him, clearly didn't bought his poor excuse. But she decided to let it slip, didn't want to pressure him any further. Meanwhile, as they walked back to SolidS dorm room, Dai couldn't help but think of the stunt he just do earlier at SOARA's dorm.

' _...just why on earth...?_ '

**.**

**.**

**Andddd the end~~~ ....it ended up shorter than I thought it would be.... oh well**

**Welp! I hope you guys enjoyed it~~ and for the next one, hmm, I wonder...**

_**Jaa** _ **ne~!**


End file.
